Surprises everywhere?
by shush child
Summary: The intercom crackled to life and everyone immediately turns their heads around waiting to hear what needed to be said Joe cleared his throat before saying it, " As of today I have to pronounce –he paused- Agent Cammie Morgan compromised. In other words, she's MIA. That is all." Sup guys. Reveiw, Follow, Favorite ;)(; Mild cussing? W/ everyone in it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zach Pov

The intercom crackled to life and everyone immediately turns their heads around waiting to hear what needed to be said Joe cleared his throat before saying it, " As of today I _have _to pronounceAgent Cammie Morgan compromised. In other words, she's MIA. That is all." Murmurs started circulating around. I started to have questions spring up in my head. _ What? How? _Then I noticed I'd been clenching my fists the whole time. _What the hell Zach? It's been three years since she dumped you. You don't have to care for her._ I started thinking about what the others are thinking. In fact where are they? I looked around seeing everyone talking about _her._ That's when I hear the heels.

_Clack. Clack. _

I turn around face to face with Macey. "Well hey there Mace, I didn't hear you coming at all." I said with sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes. "Not in the mood right now Goode. I just got off the phone with Bex, Grant and her are coming back tonight. Liz and Jonas well, they're already here obviously," I snorted. Was that a joke? No duh, I mean they do work here why bother mentioning them now? She snapped her fingers, "Goode wake up. Meet us up in Joe's office at 9 p.m Bex will already be there."

"Why should I go?" I shot back at her.

She raised an eyebrow or what I thought I mean she's wearing oversized glasses for Petes sake. "You know why Zachary." And with that, the "Queen" left. God. I hated when people call me Zachary. It reminds me of Catherine, my mother. I must have been standing there like an idiot because everyone starting staring at me.

9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/9:00/

I took my time walking there I mean, come on; I hate "family" meetings. As soon as I opened the door Bex barked at me, "Took your bloody time getting here! Sit down."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes your Excellency."

Bex looked at Macey, "You weren't lying when you said he got cockier."

"Nope." She said emphasizing the p.

"Guys we have to talk about Ca.." I turned around to the sound of sobbing. Liz. I started to soften. Jonas wrapped her up in a hug and she just started crying harder. That's when I realize how awful everyone looked. Jonas had his shirt inside out with his hair everywhere, Macey's make up was messed up and everything, Bex's eyes were bloodshot, Grant had sadness in his eyes, Joe looked old, and so did Ms. Morgan. They were losing time. Valuable time.

"Um ok but no offense everyone here looks like shit." I admitted.

"Same to you." Bex retorted. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways.." I dragged out, "Why am I here?" Joe finally cleared his throat, "About Cammie, now I know you guys haven't been on the best conditions but we've decided to hold a funeral for her…" he trailed off. Ms. Morgan started crying and both Bex and Macey were on the verge of tears. "I'm in." I said quickly not wanting to see their mourning faces. "Well if that's it, I'm going to go now…." I walked out quietly.

Holaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholaholahola

~2 weeks later at Training Room~

"Now, you really know you should get some sleep you collapsed a week ago," I said and turned around meeting her eyes, "Liz. I mean I know Jonas would hate to see you up and "ready"."

She sighed, "Zach we're adults. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Plus he knows I'm here in fact he's around informing the others."

"Informing?" I asked.

"Yeah, about the funeral…. And stuff. Also we're having another meeting tonight at 10… See ya… And Zach?" I stopped punching the damned bag.

"Yes?"

"You've handled the news worse than any of us." She paused. "Even if you can't see it yourself, you indeed look like a very lost man." And with that she left.

10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00/10:00

Liz POV

This time I wasn't the last. And this time, we all had the decency of looking clean. Time ticked as we sat in silence not wanting to break the comfortable silence any of us has in a long time. I sighed in relief and comfort wanting this to last forever. Joe started to talk, "Now…. About Cammie's funeral…" He hopelessly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now, now, Joe. Who's funeral are we talking about?" a Salvadorian accent came from the doorway. She-well I'm guessing a she, her curves and all- was in the shadows. Hm.. Foreign. Possibly a terrorist I thought.. Hm. Then that's when I realized Jonas moved in front of me. Also, along with Bex, Grant, Zach who's guns were out.

"Oh my, those guns are very dangerous Rebecca, Grant, and finally. Ah Zachary I see. Long time no see." She said icily. They seemed disturbed at the fact that she knew their names. Their full names.

"Step away from the shadows and come out. No one should be here this late." I said calmly. Thing have changed in me. I was trained.

"Aw, c'mon Elizabeth there's no fun in that. We both know how easy it is to hack in their systems" Hearing the frown in her voice.

"Just come on out from the shadows." Said Bex with her American accent.

" Rebecca, I love your British accent SO much better." Her own Salvadorian accent coming out very heavily. Bex shifted uncomfortably. "Also, Joe don't even try pushing that button. I won't word I disable everything." She said evilly.

"Again, come out of those shadows." I said more willfully.

She whistled, "Elizabeth Sutton, codename: Bookworm. Specialty: Best hacking throughout CIA and MI6 along with Jonas Anderson. Rebecca Baxter, codename: Duchess. Specialty: The muscle. You can say. Along with Grant Newman. Macey McHenry, codename: Peacock Specialty: Appearances. And well, no one can beat Macey in that nor is there a man with the same specialty. Zachary Goode. Specialty? The best of the best.. For men of course. Cammie Morgan, codename: Chameleon Specialty: Blending in from her last analysis. Which was 4 years ago. Status? Pre-sumed dead."

I glanced at Zach. He clenched his gun. I had to stop it now. "Look whoever you are, we can sort this out. So please come out of the shadows and let us talk." I said. I eyed everyone in the room. Ms. Morgan nowhere in sight.

She sighed, "Elizabeth: Also to be known as a peacekeeper. Alright then, how about you guys drop the guns and I step forward." They all reluctantly agreed. _Clack clack clack._ "Also, Ms. Morgan, no wait, Mrs. Solomon, please step away from that fire extinguisher." She stepped away.

Bex started first, "Well you seem skilled."

She sighed, "Honestly Rebecca I said you sounded better without the American Accent. Well, nevermind that-" she stepped out of the shadows. "Miss me much?" I gasped in realization. "Run-" It was too late._ Clatter. Clatter._

Sup so whadda ya think? Who is it most importantly. Kudos to you if you read. See you next time.. If I ever update.. Ya know, not people review and stuffz. Ciao. xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Previously..

_She sighed, "Honestly Rebecca I said you sounded better without the American Accent. Well, nevermind that-" she stepped out of the shadows. "Miss me much?" I gasped in realization. "Run-" It was too late. Clatter. Clatter._

Liz POV

I stood there like an idiot. I watched ,as if it were in slow motion, everyone grab their guns and run to _her_ . Her Salvadorian accent sounding more and more fake. I don't think they've noticed but I have. I started, "Guys-" I was cut off by Joe who held a finger to his mouth giving me his old charm. I turned to see Mrs. Solomon, Joe and Macey stand there. _What the hell are you guys thinking?_ I was deep in thought until I was pulled out by the voice of Jonas.

"A terrorist I presume." Stating accusingly.

She grinned. "Well said Jonas Anderson. But might I correct you, a pavement artist. A con… Oh! A person above you all." _What? _

Bex POV

I watched as the bloody enemy decides to sit down on a chair. But the thing is, I wonder she said something about Cammie being dead… That was confidential only those in the CIA and M16 know and there's no way there's any more damned traitors. Grant and I took them all out not too long ago.

"What do you know about Cammie?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hmm.. Wellll," she stretched out, "I mean we were enemies, you can say, see, After all, I was the one who killed her that awful night." She smiled nastily. I immediately felt nauseated, her accent surrounding me taunting me with those words. That's when I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up, it was Grant. Relief spread over me, and that's when I took action, I ran from his arms. I lunged straight at her pretty face. _Well it won't be pretty after this, it will be damned bloody._

As I lunged I tried aiming for her face. Then it all happened so fast. She dodged the punch only moving her face slightly, grabbed my arm and looked straight into my eyes. _They look so much like Cammie's eyes… Wait..? _She let go of my arm.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" I burst out

She cracked a smile. "Well finally you ask with that tone dear Rebecca." She went for her hair and shook out the well-hid hair under her wig. _Dishwater color._ She began swiping at her face. The make up coming off.

"Aww. Cam, it took forever to write instructions for you! Then I had to _mail _it! Who the hell mails these days?" I whirled around to Macey. _What the bloody hell? _I turned around again to look at Cammie.

She laughed, "Miss me Bex? I mean I did walk in to hearing about my own funeral that I didn't even know about… Well that would be lying. Ha, Mace am I right?" Her thick accent gone. Cracking up even more. Then I heard laughter mixed with sobs, I turned to see Joe laughing his ass off like there's no bloody tomorrow, Ms. Morgan chuckling and Liz laughing/crying.

That's when I took action I ran to her and knocked her down with a hug. It was so good to see my best friend alive and well…?

"Bex," she wheezed, "You weigh more that I thought." I started crying. Ya I know me? Crying? No way in bloody hell. I had something in my eye. Tell anyone and I'll track you. [A/N Don't tell anyone! ;)(;]

"What the bloody hell Cammie? I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead!" I yelled

"Well no, Mom, Joe, Macey knew and Liz who found out immediately after I stepped out from the dark. She's too good." I saw her wink at Liz. W_ait, wait, no. way. In. freaking. Hell. She just winked at Liz. _

"Bex, get off her! Stop hogging the hugs!" Grant said. I rolled my eyes. I got off her. Then we waited. We waited 'till she got up, but she never did.

"Cammie dear, you ok?" Ms. Morgan asked.

Cammie finally made a sound. She grunted, "Yeah be up in a few. Air hugs to all of y'all!" We cracked up. That's when she started to get up, she seemed like she was struggling. I frowned.

"Sorry Cam's. I'll lay off the chocolate next time I hear my best friend comes back from the dead."

"Finally." Grant muttered. I whacked the side of his head.

"Seriously, Cam you ok?" I asked worriedly. "Where were you? It's been a year." _1 year 2 months and 24 minutes actually. _

That's when Joe answers, "She's been undercover. Here mission was to stop Salvadorian terrorists from hurting their own people and us. Well basically, the whole world. No one was safe. Originally, she had a 40 percent chance of making it back. Also, it was _supposed _to take a lifetime.. But it seems she made it after a year. She contacted us a month ago saying she would be back today. She's a hero" Cam flinched at that word.

"Yeah, what Joe said… I came right back from finishing it up…"

"What do you mean "came right back"?" Zach questioned. Cammie didn't even move her head she just looked straight up, lying down.

"It means I came back after I was finishing that job. It clearly says it all." She says coldly. The tension building up again. He held his hands up in surrender. "Anyways… can someone help me up?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She grunted.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded. We all made her way to her and started to hug her. Even Macey.

"Whoot! Group hugs!" She squealed and giggled. I looked at her in disbelief looking around to say their astonishment. She noticed us, "What?"

"Nothing… We're just glad you're back." We hugged for like what seems forever.

"Yeah.. Well.. um I wasn't kidding when I said I came right back… I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow. See you tomorrow?" She questioned. That's when Jonas decides to yawn. I glared. "Well ladies and gents, let her sleep. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning." Then I reluctantly nodded. We all filed out.

Liz grabbed Cam's hand, "I'm glad you're back Cam." She hugged her tightly.

"Jee, Liz I'm not going anywhere anytime soon without you guys." She chuckled. Us four girls hugged. And we left seeing Cammie hang back with Joe and Ms. Morgan.. Or Mrs. Solomon. Its so much easier to call her Ms. Morgan. Now.. Where's Zach?

Cam POV

Finally I thought after they left. I mean, I was beyond happy seeing them but we had another situation.. I lift up my shirt seeing a red stain blooming rapidly. I grunt.

"Joe, Mom.." They nodded. I finally closed my eyes for the first time in a long time. I fell back in the warmth of someones arms. And let the exhaustion engulf me.

_**Soo.. I noticed I had lots of mistakes.. I promise I'll edit them soon when I have time. Haha sorry I was dead for like a hour thinking what to write. It isn't even that good.. Sowwy. Anyways.. Read and Review and tell me what happens next! Will Cammie and Zach ever reach the apology level after not seeing each other in years? Wait and stay tuned. ily**_


	3. Dora's Land Babe

Previously…

_Finally I thought after they left. I mean, I was beyond happy seeing them but we had another situation.. I lift up my shirt seeing a red stain blooming rapidly. I grunt. _

"_Joe, Mom.." They nodded. I finally closed my eyes for the first time in a long time. I fell back in the warmth of someones arms. And let the exhaustion engulf me. _

Cam POV

The last thing I remembered was me looking at my wound then falling into someone's really, really comfortable arms. So how did I end up on a bed with someone watching me intently? I mean, I can literally feel someone staring at me from somewhere. That's when I remember I have a gun hidden. I still persist to sleep, wondering who it is and where the hell am I. That's when I feel the stranger leaning down as if to kiss me. I quickly grab my gun within a movement and aim it straight at the person's face, unwavering. Then I realize it isn't just a random stranger…. _Click_

"Woah Gallagher Girl, your face is looking ultra scary right now. It ruins your perfect face ya know? Also, can you not aim your gun at my face? Wouldn't want to ruin _this._" He said motioning to his face but along with the movement, he takes my gun. Still smirking.

_Damn it. _"Where am I? And stop smirking before I punch you in the face. Hard." I say angrily.

He starts, "Yeah you welcome Cam. I knew you would always give me your gratitude for letting you stay at my place."

"You pretending to nice to me is disgusting. Stop it." I said. He really isn't going to make me swoon anymore. The piece of crap can just go die in Dora's land or something. I still hate him after what he did to me, that asshole. He betrayed me, he has no idea what he put me through.

His smile melted, "Who said I was pretending?"

I rolled my eyes, "I did. We're both spies, we have grudges, we hate, we _know _things. So just stop it. Why couldn't I just stay at Mom's place?"

"Well after she patched you up and all, they had to go to a CIA meeting, so I had to take you I was the only one still hanging around." He smirked, "Lucky me right? I get to stay with someone that's unbelievingly gorgeous." He winks. I glare. "Glaring gives you wrinkles. Anyways you hungry or something?"

"No. Actually, I was thinking of leaving." I start getting up, I wobble to the door. Then at that damned moment, I just happen to fall over only to be met by strong arms encircling me. Then the momentum takes both of us down. _Shit. _I try to get up but my injury just brought me down and also, Zach's damned arm pulling me down. That's when I make a mistake and look at him. His green eyes meeting mine. We laid there for what seemed like ages but the moment is ruined by him smirking.

"Damn you. Let me go."

"Nope. I'm perfectly comfortable thank you very much." He snuggles up against me and for once in a long time, I feel safe. I start relaxing until I remember everything that has happened, everything that he did to me. I tense up again.

"Okay then, be that way. I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way."

"And what exactly would the hard way b-" I reach for his pressure point and knock him out. Coincidentally seeing a pair of handcuffs lying around. "Hm. You're losing your touch Zach." I begin to handcuff him to the bed making a makeshift hanger and hanging the keys right where he's out of reach. I began to write and I slipped out of the door, into darkness. Walking back to the place where I knew I would find peace and quiet.

Zach POV  
"Ugh," I groan, "What the hell happened?" I was handcuffed to the bed post with the keys just out of my arms reach.

"That's what I want to know." I try to whirl around but I already knew who's voice that was.

"Well Bex, I'm handcuffed to the bed so can you be a dear and get those keys right-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU DUMBASS. Where the bloody hell is Cammie? Joe said she would be here. And by the way, how come your place? She hates your guts." Ohhh. Now I remember. Her eyes looking down on me.. I only meant to play around, but then everything got intense. I really wanted to kiss her.. _No Zach, she dumped you over three years ago, let go of it you wuss. _I shake my head.

She continued, "Also, why is there Sharpie all over you face?"

"WHAT? Oh man, when I get to Cammie I'm going to-"

"What Zach? I'm taking pictures of you and putting it on the Internet with the help of Liz too. So she can put it up as a meme everywhere. Oh and also, to make sure your face pops up whenever we hack into someone's computer or building." I groan hearing that voice, Macey.

"Great, the Duchess and Tyrant Queen are here. Don't you dare." _Snap. Snap. _

"What did you call-"

"I'm going to-"

"Macey, Bex, Stop. We have to get to business. We already know that Cammie is here, so where would she be?" Liz cuts them off.

"Oh great, the brainiac is here too."

"Shut up Zach. Stop being such a child. We have important matters right now. Now, where the hell is she Zach?" Liz demands. Woah. So much different than the little, fragile girl that I knew. I never realized how much they've all changed. I've got to step up my game too.

I sigh, "I don't know man, we were on the ground togeth-"

"You were what? Never mind that, I'll get back to you about that. There's a letter next to you."

_Karmas a bitch Zach. When it comes to get you in the ass, there's no running away from it. Have fun. I hope you rot in Dora's land. XOXO babe. (;_

_Forever not yours,_

_Cammie_

Bex started trembling with laughter, Lix just giggled, and Macey tried hiding her smile.

"Shut up." I growled.

"I'm keeping this letter." Bex says, "I'm showing it to the guys."

"Guys, I've been thinking, Cammie likes to blend in. Go places no one really likes going, she melts into the shadows looking for quiet. What kind of place has that?" Liz questions.

Bex and Macey meet each other's eyes, looking grim.

"Her Father's grave." The both say.

_We'll be damned._

_**Sup. Hiya! Ideas? I put some Zammie… Kind of? Gah. Idk. I love you guys. You are the down-right best. I love you a million times over. Alsoo, I don't think I have time tomorrow so maybe Friday. Who knows? Thanks! Until next time. **_


	4. Chapter 4

** Sunshine011: omg you know, you totally read my mind! I'm SO putting that in. Buttt it's not time yet! ): thanks buttahcup 3**

** Kickinit1036: Lemme see if I can do that for every chapter now on! ;)(; I'll try my best for you sugah. Thanks so much bae.**

** Gg01: You know what, I was always think in class about what the story should be that broke them up. I'll be glad to listen to your ideas if you have any! Same goes to all of y'all. But it has to be a twist to why Zach did it. Lava you.**

** Followers/Readers/Reviewers/All of y'all: I can't believe the feedback I've gotten on this story. Thank you guys so much! If you guys have stories up too, tell me so I can read 'em ya know? ;)(; Thanks guys.**

No one's POV (Finally ha.)

The blonde girl stood there looking down on the grave whispering words to the one who lay down under the dirt. She spoke as if there was someone watching, she cautiously said her words and sat there. As if she knew someone was going to pick her up but that all changed when she saw three men in black coming up her way. She tensed, her face covered by her hair but you can feel the evil aura around her. She stood up brushing the grass off her jeans and simply waited to see if they confronted her. They approached her.

"Great just when I finished my other job, someone else is already approaching me. Just fucking fabulous." She muttered. The three regarded her cautiously then one lunged. Goon #1 made a grab for her but obviously you can't underestimate Cammie Morgan. She sidestepped and grabbed his wrist and twist it at an irregular angle. He cried on pain, and that's when she slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead. Goon #2 seemed to know more about strategy, he circled her and took a swung at her. It for sure didn't miss but it gave her the chance to pull him in and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Then BAM Napotine patch to his forehead. "Two down and one to go." She looked up at the last one. Goon #3 had some common sense, he had a gun. She evaluated her way out and the risk of attacking him. She went forward and tackled the big guy. She slapped the gun out of his hand. "Ha!" she yelled in triumph. That's when she got kneed in the gut. Hard.

"Cammie!" someone yelled. The "pack" came in, they were still a bit far away but they could fully see what was happening. She whipped her head around to the acknowledge of her name, giving the guy an opening. He grabbed the gun and pointed right at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

"What do you want?" she asked in Russian.

"The chip. Give me the chip."

"Sorry it wasn't made for dumbasses."

"Why you-" She ran at him again, this time she put her leg out and tripped him. Stepped on his hand and caused the gun to fly out. She grabbed his hand, twisted it and put it behind his back. She kicked him once in the gut. Then slapped the damned patch on his forehead. "No matters, trying to beat up a girl while paying respects to her father."

"Cammie! Are you alright?" Liz asked.

She groaned, "Don't call my name when I fight please I might accidentally kill you. Actually, if it wasn't near my Dad's grave I probably would have almost-killed them. But, yes. Finally, you guys came. Let's go." She walked off graciously ignoring the unconscious Goon's around her.

"Cammie why did you run away?" Jonas asked.

"I didn't, if I did I would be on a plane to Paris for my next job. Actually, I have a lot of jobs to do."

"What? But you just bloody came back." [We all know who this is]

"Yeah well, time is everything. Look, can we just go to the car I'm pretty tired. And I'm pretty sure you guys want to know how I came into contact with Mace."

car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car-car

"Man, things are NOT good, I got attacked after a day of vacation." She snorted.

"THAT'S NOT A THING TO SNORT ABOUT GALLAGHER GIRL." Zach said angrily. Cammie looked at the other's, "Can you guys just drop us off at my house? It's on 6789 N. Yorkster Ave. But on the way might as well tell you guys about how I got into contact with Macey."

"Kay." Grant said.

"Never mind that, tell us about the WHOLE mission, a 40 percent chance of making it back? What did you do?" Macey asked.

Cammie clenched her hands and grit her teeth, "I did what I had to do, I'm not ready to talk to it. Just telling you guys would give you nightmares."

"We can handle it."

"No you can't. No one can. It's my burden, and only mine."

[Living Room 3:45]

They walked up the stairs to her house in complete silence. Until he started.

"What the hell?! You could've died!"

"Yet here I am."

"It could've been luck."

"Nope, mission save-world was way more dangerous. Face it, I don't need YOU to be there anymore. In fact, I have no idea why I needed you before. You're just a betraying bastard."

"Well maybe, it wouldn't have happened if you just let us talk to you. Every since you found out your damned Dad died, you were a complete shut out for years. I got frustrated, all of us got frustrated!"

_Slap._

"Look here, you asshole, he died, a part of me died. Yet on the mission, I decided to fight through the obstacles they threw at me. _The tortures._ I did things I didn't even learn in Gallagher! I did it to see you! I did it to see you guys!" she said brokenly.

"Tortures? What the hell happened Cammie? Tell me, hell, tell all of us. Damn it! We want to help!"

"Seemed like you gave up on me when you were at each other's faces!" she said miserably.

"She came onto me! It was a mission!"

"It was our anniversary that day Zach. Or did you forget? You know, I did everything I was in touch with everyone, even if Dad died, I tried my damned best!"

"Didn't seem like it."

"You were too busy eating her face to notice,"

"Hell Cammie! It was a mission."

"A mission on our anniversary, at a club. The club that wasn't filled with narcotics or gangs. What kind of mission were you on then? By the way, every man that's a spy says that when he gets caught cheating."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you such a cheater?"

"Damn it! I'm done with this."

" kay."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well I am injured, and you're distracting me so. Go, you said you were done."

"You're injured?! You didn't tell me! We've been at it for a hour! What the heck?"

"Yeah, stitches opened up plus some broken ribs. Best injury of the year. Best yet, I don't feel anything."

"Lay down, so I can help." He instructed.

"Kay."

1 hour later

She was about to fall asleep . Thing is she wouldn't remember what she said the next day, "I miss us." She mumbled then drifted off to sleep.

Zach tended to her wounds, her words taunting him. _I miss us too. I just wish you trusted me._


	5. Chapter 5

** Sunshine001: did I ever tell you I love you? *asks innocently* *batting eyelashes***

** everyone out there: I seriously, couldn't have asked for the best viewers ever. Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll fix it after I'm done with this whole story! **

_I ran, I fought, I screamed, I killed. I did it for them. I rocked back in forth in the small house. I thought of the better times with them. It was fun. Now I was in a hell hole. CRASH. I covered my ears. They're coming. They're coming. I stifled my sobs and concentrated on the better times. Macey. Bex. Liz. I want to get back to them, I don't want them to feel the pain of losing someone. _

_BAM_

"_Get out of there." The man instructed in Russian. I stood. He went for me, and stuffed me in the truck. Silence. Dark. Silence. Silence. Dark. HELP I thought, help me! I screamed in my head. Where was my back up? CREAKK the trunk opened._

"_Get up bitch." I got up, frozen with fear. _

_He punched and punched until he got the gun and aimed it at my heart only missing inches. _

_BAM._

Cam POV

I gasped for air. It's dark.

"No, no, no. Where's the switch?" I clumsily get out of bed looking for the light. "Where? Where is it?!" I panicked. Then I felt something, the switch. I felt safe. I was home. I turned it on and went to the kitchen. I reached for the cubby and took out my medicine. I shakily took two and swallowed down looking for water. Then I slightly froze, someone was here. I grabbed for a knife next to me and whirled.

"Get out from the shadows, now." I said in Russian just in case.

"No need for the knife." I recognized that voice. Zach. I sighed, dropping the knife and going back to my water. I was still shaking. I heard the rattle of my medicine.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder pills?"

"Yeah."

"Are you seeing anyone for help?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Get out of my house." He stepped out and grabbed me.

"Let go, let go!" I said hitting his back. "Stop!" It brought back too many bad memories. He put me down on a chair.

"Your shaking."

"You're an idiot. You shouldn't have done that and maybe I wouldn't be shaking now."

"Talk to me."

"No." I curled up into a ball on the couch. "Just get out of here." I couldn't hold it in any longer, it's either he get out or I cry right in front of him. Which I can't afford or else the horny bastard will make a move on me.

"I can help." He said gently. I covered my ears. _It's all lies, you know. Your friends, they hate you. _ _They don't understand you. I can help, join us Cameron. I can make everyone disappear. He said tauntingly. _

"Stop! Get out, I don't need your help! You hate me! All of you! Just get out!" I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. "Get out." My voice cracked, I was on the verge of tears. I can feel his eyes on me, then gone. I opened my eyes and saw him leaving.

_Slam. _

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. I couldn't stop crying. 5 years worth of tears flowing out of me. The little things that I didn't cry about, I cried now. I couldn't help it.

Zach POV

I closed the door and leaned against it. I heard her cries. Her muffled screams and cries. When she was having a nightmare, she was screaming and moving around. I couldn't move, I didn't want her to know I was in her house. That's until I saw her. She looked like an emotional wreck. It broke my heart. I can't believe we actually left her alone to do that mission. What actually happened?

_Crash_

I barged in, "Gallagher Girl?" I heard punches and kicks. I walked into her bedroom to see her fighting more men. She gave me a glance then focused on her opponent.

"Don't. _Punch. _Call. _Punch._ Me._ Punch. _Gallagher Girl._ Punch." _

"What the hell is going on?" I rammed into the one coming behind her, grabbed a knife and stabbed his leg.

"ARGH!" he yelled in pain. I turned around to see her finishing the last one.

"I have no idea. I was… uh.. having a moment. And they barged in from the balcony." She pointed.

"Why do they want you?"

She smirked, the broken Cammie I knew gone, "You jealous they're after me and not you?"

"You can't smirk like that and pretend that your little moment didn't happen."

"Well I just did so I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is-"

"Look, can I grab some stuff and move into your house for a bit? My hideout has been revealed .."

"I-" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Yeah why not? Hurry up"

"Good. See you outside."

Outside-outside-outside-outside-outside-outside-oustside-outside-outside-outside-outside

She came out of her door, walking casually with her stuff on her back, her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a meeting with everyone. To let them know about the situation." She whipped her head to the building next to us.

"Zach!" She dropped her bags, lunged and tackled me.

_BAM. A sniper. _

"Ughh." She groaned.

"Cammie? Are you hurt?"

"Nah. Hurry up, let's get out of here." She ran to her stuff, picked it up and ran into the passenger seat. I went into my Bugatti [A/N : Idk how to spell it] and sped out of there.

We rode in silence for a few moments.

"Thanks." I said sparing her a glance.

"No prob." She went into her bags taking out her medicine and taking one pill this time. She finished drinking her water. She shakily took a deep breath. "I guess its time to tell you what happened." She gave me a side glance. "I'll… also tell the others. That's why I arranged a meeting."

"First we have to get you to a safe place."

She nodded her head.

_I hope after this, she'll let us help her. _

_**WAH. I never knew it was short! I'm so sorry. Also, this one is pretty bad too. Don't kill me k. It broke my heart to type this omg. Thanks! And again, I'm so so so sorry for this chapter being bad. And for the short chapters. T_T**_


	6. Chapter 6

zach's house- zachs house- zachs house- zachs house- zachs house- zachs house- zachs house- zachs house

Bex's POV

We all met up at Zach's house, but surprise, surprise, Zach wasn't here yet. We waited for about 15 minutes, well to be exact, 14 minutes and 56 seconds. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

"Chill Bex, probably caught up in traffic." Grant replied. He grabbed me by my waist and put his chin on my head. He was different now he was about 6"5 while I was 6"1. You can say, we're a… couple everyone wants to be. As spies of course. That's when a car came in all beat up with bullet holes in the back.

"What the heck, what happened?!" Macey exclaimed.

"Aw man, your sweet, sweet ride. That got all the chick's attention." Grant said sadly. I smacked him in the head. They both came out of the car.

"Cam! Are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah Liz, hold-"

Zach interrupted, "No she isn't." He tossed something at me. I grabbed it and read what the label said aloud.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder pills." We all turned to gape at her.

She was leaning on the car, well what-used-to-be car. "'Sup? We all playing a game of stare-at-Cammie? Thanks guys." She said.

"Tell us what happened. Now Cammie." I demanded.

"Well, that's why I said to meet up here." She said with a duh tone, "Let's go inside first."

Inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-

She sat on a chair, "Well ah.. Where should I start? Oh wait, before I start, you all have to face away from me."

I started, "What? And why shou-"

"Just do what she says Bex." Macey interrupted. I raised an eyebrow and turned.

"Ah.. that's better. So lets start…"

CAM'S FLASHBACK

_It all started with the job proposal by Joe. On Sep. 9, 2011 12:00 A.M, I sat in his office with Mom by his side. He hesitated, "Cam, you can turn this offer down but, the board needs your skills, we have no one else qualified for this. Now, there are-"_

_I had interrupted him that day, "Yeah, Joe. 40 percent, lifetime. Got the dangerous things down, I accept."_

"_Oh Cam." Mom said. She made her way over to me and hugged me tight. "Hun, we'll always be waiting for you to get back." _

"_I know." I left that morning, already packed and on my way to the private jet. I just wanted to get away from home. Where all the bad and good memories were. I turned, "Goodbye." I whispered into the up-coming light. _

_I had started my job as soon as I got there. Not even caring to pack. At first it went smooth , I was almost done. to seducing the man and getting the information I needed out of him. That was until they found out about my identity. _

Cam closed her eyes._ She told me, "RUN CAMMIE, RUN! Don't just stand there! RUN!" she screamed. I stood there petrified. I told myself, run. I got my legs to work, run. I remember I swallowed down my tears and fled that night. I stopped finally hearing nothing my shuffles and loud kicks until a gunshot awakened the night. She screamed and I had heard her crumple to the ground._

_It was for about 2 months afterwards, I continued my mission. By then, I killed so many people. I didn't feel any emotion after that night. I killed those who got in my way and those who stood by, I granted them their lives to be kept. Nothing kept me from completing the mission. _

_After coming back from a honey-pot mission I was on my way to the car until I was knocked out. I woke up in a small house. Dazed, too weak to fight. I cursed at myself for being weak, pitiful, stupid for not watching my guard. That's when it all happened. That night, I was scarred. I ran, I fought, I screamed, I killed. I did it for them. I rocked back in forth in the small house. I thought of the better times with them. It was fun. Now I was in a hell hole. CRASH. I covered my ears. They're coming. They're coming. I stifled my sobs and concentrated on the better times. Macey. Bex. Liz. I want to get back to them, I don't want them to feel the pain of losing someone. _

_BAM_

"_Get out of there." The man instructed in Russian. I stood. He went for me, and stuffed me in the truck. Silence. Dark. Silence. Silence. Dark. HELP I thought, help me! I screamed in my head. Where was my back up? CREAKK the trunk opened._

"_Get up bitch." I got up, frozen with fear. _

_He punched and punched until he got the gun and aimed it at my heart only missing inches. _

_BAM._

Bex POV

"He only missed my heart by inches that night. Until my backup came, I killed him. I burned the house down." She whispered. I started to turn.

"DON'T MOVE!" I still turned, ignoring her demand. I made my way to her and hugged her. "No, don't do this. Stop! Let me go! You're supposed to be scared of me, like he said! Let go!," she started to thrash, "Let go.." she started to cry uncontrollably. I just hugged her slowly I felt Liz and Macey come over.

Liz started gently, "Cammie.." That only made her cry more. We just had a group hug for what seemed like forever until she stopped. She stood up shakily.

"Where's my medicine?"

Jonas protested, "You don't even need it right now!"

She hopelessly ran her finger to her hair. She sighed, "Yeah.. Guys I'm going to get some air out on the balcony… Alone." She slowly walked up there and closed the sliding door shut.

We all sat in silence.

Liz started cautiously, "Guys, how come we didn't notice anything? I'm such a bad friend." She was close to tears. Jonas hugged her. She sighed contently and put laid her head on him. "What are we going to do?"

"Liz.. I don't know." I said hopelessly.

"That's easy, we let her heal." Macey said simply.

Nick interrupted[A/N: AHA I know what you're thinking, "wth Nick's here too?" Well, yes, yes he is."] "That could take months, years."

That's when Grant stepped in, "If that's what it takes to get her off meds, I'm willing to help, she is after all my sister."

"WHAT?!" I yelled out in surprise.

"Yeah sorry babe, I just found out too. I'm pretty sure Cam knew the first time she saw me though." He said sheepishly.

"Not surprising." Macey said.

That's when we heard some shuffling. Zach. He started to get up, making his way to Cammie. He went out.

"You idi-"

"Let him go, Bex." Liz said sadly, "I'm afraid Zach is more injured than Cammie. After all, he is still in love with Cammie.."

"WAIT, WAIT, THE MANWHORE? AFTER HE CHEATED ON HER?! OH HELL NO." I exclaimed.

"Bex. C'mon, we all know it. And we never actually gave him a chance to explain." Macey reasoned.

"Yeah well, after this is all over, I'm kno-"

"Bombshell, calm down." [A/N: We all know who this is, guys.]

No one's POV

She stood there letting the gentle wind blow her hair out of her hair. She took deep breaths needing a moment. She gripped the railing, shaking. She didn't hear the door slide open nor feel anyone's presence,"You're not tell us the whole thing."

Though she didn't feel his presence and it did startle her inside she didn't show it, "I'm pretty sure what happened. I did tell you guy everything."

"No, you didn't. I quote and quote, "You're supposed to hate me." From your scene back there."

She hopelessly slouched and bitterly laughed, "What do you know? You weren't there."

"Tell me what happened Cam."

She looked up into his eyes, caramel and green gazing at each other. Though one pair of eyes looked shattered, dreams gone.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Dammit Cam, why not?"

"I'm not risking anything. Can't you accept the fact that I told you guys what you needed to know? What else do you want from me?"

He sighed, "If you tell me, I can help."

She laughed bitterly once more, "Then what? Hug me and tell me everything's okay? Zach in life, nothing is perfect and that just happened to be my life."

"Tell me, I can help."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So Gallagher Girl, tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Some things are meant to be kept secret to shelter their loved ones from the pain. And that's what exactly I'm doing."

They locked their eyes together.

"What happened to us?" He finally burst out.

She averted her eyes, "You cheated. But the thing is, I'll always lo-," she sharpened her gaze at the house a few blocks aways, "Get down! Get inside!" She pushed him in.

_BANG. BANG._

"Fuck." She yelled at the others, "Get your supplies! We have to get out of here. NOW!" she grabbed a gun and started to shoot. "HURRY UP."

They all exited out the doors with guns in their hands, calmly walking. [A/N: yes even Liz, she's grown up guys! ;)] Then a grenade came soaring in.

"Holy fudge! GRENADE! GET SHELTER." Cam pushed Zach out and went for shelter and braced herself.

**BOOM.**

**Liz POV**

Dark spots appeared when she opened her eyes. She groaned. She slowly rose, that's when she realized they were surrounded with guns all around them.

_Damn, she thought, we're screwed._

_**HOLA So like, I got caught up with Finals. But one more day till break! YAY. Anyways R&R guys! I have two weeks of vacay, I'll get some stories up! ;) Thanksss I love you guys. As always guys, forgive me from spelling errors and such.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

_Dark spots appeared when she opened her eyes. She groaned. She slowly rose, that's when she realized they were surrounded with guns all around them._

_Damn, she thought, we're screwed._

Bex POV

They all laid there, very still. They were fazed by the grenade. Only Cammie didn't seem so fazed, she lifted up her head and saw them. She groaned and cussed in such a way that would've surprised anyone. A young wealthy man stepped out from the circle of guns gazing at each of them. He then spoke in Russian, "Do what you want with the rest, I want that girl." He pointed at Cammie. She only laughed bitterly.

She began to speak in rapid Russian, "Hey babe, miss me? I mean we did have… a fight before I left. I didn't think you'd want me back." She smirked. [A/N: Oh the irony.]

"Shut up and get up. We have a lot to talk about when we get back _home." _Wait, wait, what? Is Cammie actually serious about this guy or is this from the mission? She studied him. He seemed tall, blonde hair that framed his face perfectly and blue eyes. He seemed pretty muscular too, he didn't look Russian at all. I decided that he would be a Hollister model if he didn't have a life like this.

Cammie laughed, "That's funny, you say it like I'll actually do it. Sorry hun, I don't ever think we'll ever be compatible. In fact, the first time I laid my eyes on you I was thoroughly disgusted."

Now it was his turn to smirk, "Were you disgusted when we were in bed?"

She snorted, "Quite. Also, what makes you think I won't kill you here?"

"Oh I don't know, my men have surrounded you and your… so-called friends. What makes you think you're in charge in here?" He suddenly makes a mad kick at Cammie.

"Stop!" I croaked. I had no idea what to do. He raises an eyebrow and turns to me.

I hear Cam spit out blood, "Bastard, if you touch her I'll make sure you won't have hands to touch anyone." The mysterious guy sighs.

"Fine, fine. I won't touch her. My gun will." He says happily. "By the way, why do you even bother defending them? They hate you deep inside. You brought your burden to them. Now look at them, they're nearly half dead!" I try to form words, but I just couldn't. Now I knew why she was so reluctant to tell us. This man, the incredibly hot yet evil one [A/N: can we just have a laugh in this tension?], was the one who had traumatized her.

"Hmm.. if you can. What makes you think you've got all of my friends?"

"Oh, I don't kno-"

"AGH!" I turned around to see the person who just yelled out, it turned out to be a Goon. Then one by one they started just going down.

"What the?!" he yelled out.

She smirked, "Now do you believe me _Johnny_?" Wait, wait ,wait. He's a bad guy and his name is Johnny?! I had to use all my strength to not laugh. In fact, this was a serious situation. All of a sudden he yelled out in frustration. He madly pointed the gun at Cammie. And pulled the trigger.

"CAMMIE! NO!" I yelled out. Cammie went down.

"Ugh….. HA just kidding!," she started getting up, "Babe, you gotta do better than that." She ran at him and grabbed his arm and twisted it. He tried to punch her but she dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Then she reached into her coat and pulled out a syringe? And injected him with whatever was in it. She brushed off her shirt and muttered something that sounded like dumbass. That's when I tried getting up.

"Bex, here put your weight on me, I'll get you into the car." I leaned on her.

I tried to form words, "What.. about… others?"

Surprisingly she understood, "They're already getting up themselves. I think you're the only one who was severely injured.." Her tone turned dark and her hair shielded her face. She turned, "Is everyone alright?" They groaned out yes. "Sorry.." she murmured.

"Cam, it wasn't-"

"Bex!" I turned around to see Grant rushing up to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where? Here- give her to me." Cam complied.

"Now, to get down to business, Jason! I know you're there!" she yelled out into the empty parking lot. Moments later, yet another hottie came into view. He came slowly to us holding a sniper gun, busy taking off the silencer.

He looked up, "Hey hun, you ok? Got pretty banged up there." He went up to Cammie and put his arm around her.

"Yeah. I'll manage. Thanks for coming." She pecked him on the cheek.

He grinned, "I'll drop everything, even my mission, to see you again." She laughed full –heartedly. I was shocked, someone- Jason- actually got her to laugh, it was amazing.

"Guys.. I don't want to ruin your reunion but, we all almost got murdered shouldn't we be going somewhere safe?" Macey asked.

Cam immediately became all business mode, "Yeah lets get into the car. I'll take you to a house Jason and I share." I raised an eyebrow. She noticed she gave me a look that said I'll-tell-you-later. I nodded. Grant picked me up and despite everything, I felt my cheeks go warm.

"I hate it when you carry me like this." I mumbled.

"No, I've known you for quite a time Baxter. I know when you're lying. Admit it: you like it." He grinned, looking down on me. I ignored him until we got into the car.

"Maybe." I mumbled. I thought I said it so no one can hear it but it seemed like I failed because he laughed. Then I turned to see Cammie and Jason talking, he grinned and gave kissed her. She kissed back, it was kind of romantic for a spy. Your partner coming to the rescue and all. That's when I realize we still have one certain secret admirer, I turned to Zach and studied him. To anyone, it would seem as he was fine but to a spy, who not to mention, a best friend, could easily tell he was holding himself back from punching the guy.

They got into the car and as we all sat in silence, we all wandered the same thing: Who is this so-called Jason?

_**Merry late, late Christmas! I'm coming into a dead-end guys. Give me ideas! ASDFGHJKL anywaysss R&R! Baiii**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously.._

_They got into the car and as we all sat in silence, we all wandered the same thing: Who is this so-called Jason? _

**Liz POV **

We all sat in silence until Macey broke the ice, "So Cammie, are you going to introduce Peter Pan to us?" She _laughed. _Actual laughing, like good ol' heart laughing. I was shocked, after what happened to her she laughed at the question. Not at any other, just that question. Macey raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Yeah, Cammie going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Peter Pan- Wait, Jason- said. She settled down after that.

"Hey man, watch it, that's my girl we're talking about." Nick put a protective arm around Macey. Macey raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Woah man, sorry, just trying to be polite. I've already got Cammie." He raised his arms in surrender and glanced at Cammie lovingly. Wow, so they are dating. I mean, we saw them k-kiss but still. I blushed at the flashback of them kissing.

"Liz, are you ok?" Jonas asked. Gosh, he's so cute, gentle, nice, I can practically- Wait Liz! Stop!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers.

"Well, Peter Pan's real name is Jason but I like the name Peter Pan, so good going Mace," she grinned cheekily, "Peter Pan over here was my partner on the mission. Man, he was such a pain in the ass. A no-good-for-nothing, but that's one of his good traits."

"I'm hurt Cammie, that's all you say after spending a year with _this?"_ he said, motioning to himself.

"Yup."

I started, "Speaking of the mission you guys had… can you tell us more about it? Like more information? It seems as if it's still not over yet." Cammie's look darkened and Jason went rigid.

"You told them about it?" Jason asked, looking at her.

"I had to, they're.. my friends." Cam said not looking into his eyes. She sighed, "Look Liz, I told you some of it today and I'm.. overwhelmed right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. But now, Bex are you ok?" Her gaze shifts to her.

"Yeah.. I'll live….. nothing good like getting… bombed…." She said hoarsely. Cam's look changed into alert.

"Zach take the wheel, I'm going to look at Bex's wound. The safe house isn't much farther, Jason tell him where." Uh-oh. I looked at Zach, he's been so quiet. He had a look of surprise on his face for a second until it darkened again.

"She looks fine, why're you looking at her?" I questioned.

"Focus on her breathing, its irregular. She's struggling for breath. Grant, Position her the right way. Yes- it means to stop carrying her bridal style in a dang car- open up her collar a little bit." There was a tense moment and yet I was still straining to hear her breathing. I got to admit, Cammie, has progressed quite well. Cammie relaxed, "She's breathing fine now. Thank goodness, if I were to ever lose one of you guys because of a mission that was mine..." She shook her head.

This time it was Grant, "Cammie.."

"Oh, we have to talk Grant tomorrow privately too." She said interrupting whatever Grant was going to say.

"We're here!" Jason announced.

"Ok Grant carry Bex and get her into one of the beds. Zach, unlock the doors for them," she tossed him the keys, "Everyone else, please be careful, though we're right outside in the car, don't say anything and check for bugs." Then we all slowly got out.

Inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside-inside

**Zach POV**

"Bug free!" Jonas yelled. We all went to do our things.

Oh man, I am so not in a good mood. We were in the balcony where I was so sure she was going to say she still liked me-not that I cared- then we get shot at, again. Some guys asks her if they were good in bed after,we get bombed. Then I see Blondie and her kissing in front of me! Like what the hell! I grabbed a cup of water and made my way to see if Bex was ok and expectantly I see Grant there too.

"She ok?" he nodded.

"Just sleeping."

"Like bloody hell I am. I'm perfectly fine, let's go see what Peter Pan and Cam is doing." She hopped out of bed, good as new. Grant's jaw dropped.

"H-how?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't have a concussion, I just couldn't breathe because you were holding me way too tight." He began to come up with a come-back. She sent him a glare. She then motioned us to the room where Blondie and Cammie were in. As we did, the rest came down.

Macey narrowed her eyes, "What are you guys doing?" Bex pointed to the door. Then it hit Macey, she grinned and tagged along. We made it to the door. We immediately heard moan and pleasure come out of the room. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth and was about to walk away before Macey pulled me back. _Wait_ she mouthed. We waited still hearing them doing whatever.

"… Dude, this is a weird movie Cam."

"Then, change it. I'm going to check up on the others."

"Whatever floats your boat babe." I practically glared at the door, I'm going to get that man. That's when someone flicks my ear. Un-phased by it and I look at Macey. _Scatter!_ I started to quietly run down the hall in tow with the others.

**Cam POV**

It was kind of funny to be honest, calling him Peter Pan and all. I love him though as a friend. I made my way to the door. I knew they would come and try to sneak on us so I put it on an awkward movie I recognized. As I walked down the hall, I went through what happened to today. I was shot at, bombed and I almost confessed to Zach. I mentally slapped myself, I can't like him again! I scolded myself. Though I kissed Jason, it was only to trick him and to see if Zach was going to get jealous. As soon as Jason came down from the roof I told him the plan.

_Flashback_

"_Hey what brings you back here, my shining knight in armor?" _

_He rolls his eyes, "I was tailed back home and realized you were probably also in danger, I went to come and find you. Good thing I did too." He smirked._

_Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Look, Jason. You're going to be my boyfriend if you ever come across Zach and I ok?" I smirked. A look of surprise crossed his face._

"_Okay. Oh boy you naughty girl, alright. I want to test this man to see if he's worth capturing your heart again. But don't let Ashley know!"_

"_Where is Ashley?" I turn around waiting for Jason's girlfriend to jump me any minute. _

"_Safe." I narrow my eyes. _

"_You should know this by now Jason, nowhere is safe." With that, I turned into the darkness, knowing it wouldn't be the last time I see him. Not by a long shot._

_Back to reality_

And here we are, acting like a couple. I chuckled and shook my head. That's when I get cornered by the girls.

"You have to tell us what's going on between you and Peter Pan." Macey demanded. I knew she was going to ask.

I put on a confused look on my face, "We're dating?"

"Oh come on for bloody sake, we've all known each other long enough to know that you're lying, so spill." I send a pleading look at Liz for the fun of it. She shrugs. Well then, Ms. Innocent ain't so innocent, I thought. I grab them and pull them into a vacant room, sound-proof to be exact.

I took a breath, "We'renotdatingitsjusttomakeZachjealous." I say fastly. Them being spies, actually understood. Macey cracked a grin, Bex started to laugh-no, howl like a wolf-, and Liz started to blush.

"Cammie dear, you have finally get the Macey way." Macey patted my shoulder. I grin.

"Learned from the one and only Macey McHenry." I take bow for the hell of it.

[Liz]"But as soon as he came, you guys acted so lovey dovey."

"We came up with the plan if he ever helped me and Zach was there." Her mouth formed into a O.

[Macey] "So are you actually over him?"

"I…. I'm not, but he gets a bit of revenge for hurting me." I said referring to years ago. Macey nods.

[Bex-she finally stopped laughing] "So what else should we do then?" she says a bit too evily.

[Liz] "I can make a fake wedding certificate, frame it, and put it somewhere here since its your guy's house."

Macey piped up, "I can give you fake rings."

[Bex] "And I'll act like the shocked woman."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, forgetting the pain and burden of the mission, this is what I love about my friends. I wished this would last forever I thought.

[Liz] "Cam?" I open my eyes again and smile.

"Plan Get Zach Jealous is a go." Bex pumped her fist in the air, Macey clapped and Liz just smiled.

[Macey] "I'll give you the rings, brush pass kay? In the hall. First go tell Jason. Liz, go print them out, Bex be prepared. Bex, you gotta squeal loud so it catches their attention remember that. Cam, you gotta blush like crazy. Don't tell the boys anything." We all stare at Liz for a sec.

[Liz] "I'm a big girl now! I can do it." She huffs.

"Let's go then!" We all scatter and I go up and tell Jason the plan.

Plan Get Zach Jealous is a go, I can't wait, I thought. I smiled and sighed. _I really wish that it lasted like this forever._

_**HOLA! So like, I did this once. My friend and I decided to "go out" before winter break started and it totally worked! Everyone was like, "OMG that's why they were hold hands yesterday!" Well ok we were holding hands because it was raining and my hands were cold. The plan didn't come into mind till after that, so it fit perfectly! Hehe I dare you to try it! Just make sure to tell your bffs so they don't get mad at you kay? And if you do ,tell me. I only did mine for a day though. Heheh R&R and happy new year! **_


End file.
